


Prize

by orphan_account



Series: Merthur Drabbles [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tickles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has something of Arthur's. Arthur wants it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Polo: "How about you make me?"

“Give them back!” squawked Arthur in a rather undignified manner.

“Shan’t!” Merlin stuck his tongue out, clambering up onto the sofa with his prize. The scent of cookies wafted deliciously towards Arthur, making him practically drool onto the carpet.

“But your mum made them for me,” Arthur whined, risking another grab at the plate when Merlin was distracted.

“No, Mum made them for _me_ ,” pointed out Merlin. “You don’t want them anyway, not unless you want to get fat. Well,” he considered. “Fat _ter_.

Arthur gaped. “I am _not fat_!” he finally managed. “I’m loveable.”

“Very true,” Merlin said sweetly. “But I’m still not giving them back.” To prove his point, he popped a cookie into his mouth, rolling his eyes in exaggerated pleasure. Arthur pouted in what he hoped was an adorable manner, batting his eyelashes at Merlin. 

“Unless…” the recipient of Arthur’s best puppy-dog eyes stroked his chin thoughtfully. “How about you make me?”

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Merlin Emrys, is that a challenge?”

“Yup.” Merlin shoved another cookie into his mouth. “Better hurry up before they’re all gone.”

With a shout, Arthur lunged at Merlin. He instinctively lifted the cookie plate out of reach, but Arthur was no longer aiming for Hunith’s famous double chocolate chip cookies. Instead, he poked Merlin in the kidneys, grinning wickedly as Merlin doubled over and squawked, cookies teetering precariously on the edge of the sofa. Arthur tickled Merlin’s ribs and got an elbow in his face as retaliation, and reeled backwards. Spying his chance, Merlin pounced, cookies entirely forgotten as he relentlessly tickled Arthur. The blonde practically shrieked, curling up into a ball as Merlin continued to tickle him, until the pair were both gasping with laughter.

“I hereby claim victory in the name of House Emrys!” Merlin announced triumphantly, holding his fists aloft like a prize boxer. He was half-kneeling on Arthur, who was lying on his back on the sofa with his feet dangling off the side.

“Now,” Merlin’s grin turned positively wicked. “To claim my spoils of war…” He leaned closer to Arthur, placing an arm on the side to bracket Arthur’s head. Arthur smirked back up at him, closing his eyes. 

However, instead of the expected kiss, Arthur heard a loud crunch in his ear. Merlin had reached past him and grabbed another cookie. He smiled through a mouthful of crumbs, grabbing the rest of the plate. 

“Better luck next time,” Merlin said with a wink. He bounced up off the sofa, plate of cookies in tow. Arthur sulked a little, deprived of both cookies and a kiss. _Well_ , he thought as he sat up, _if at first you don’t succeed and all that_. But as he did, he noticed a single cookie perched on the armrest. With a fond smile, Arthur bit into it and trailed Merlin into the kitchen. It seemed a little revenge was still in order.


End file.
